Chain Gang's Back Baby
by IMALUVR
Summary: After an 11 year hiatus, Alexanna is back on RAW, and her only purpose is to reclaim two things that Nikki Bella has, that are rightfully hers. The Diva's Championship, and the Unites States Champion.


cgi/set?id=181444641

I walked into the arena of Monday night Raw as Nikki Bella was calling an open challenge, talking about how she had gotten the idea from her 'lovely' boyfriend John Cena. Grimacing slightly I headed for the curtain and nodded to Stephanie who shrieked as she saw me. "We'll talk later" I smirked as my theme song blared through the arena and the fans went insane. Walking onto the stage I nodded my head at the crowd throwing my hands in the air as the fans screamed even louder finally seeing me after so many years. The last time I had stepped foot in a WWE arena was Smackdown in October of 2004. I couldn't help but laugh at the tantrum Nikki was throwing inside the ring with her sister Brie, and their partner Alicia just watching, wide-eyed and slack jawed. I slid in the ring and threw my hands in the air in the hand sign John and I used to use when we were heel together. I knew that it was just playing mind games with the Diva's champion but that was part of the fun for me. I threw my hat to the ground outside the ring and pulled off my sweatshirt getting in my corner so that the ref could ring the bell and we could get the match started. The atmosphere inside the building was insane and I couldn't help but let a smile slide on my face as the Diva's Championship was held in the air. Once the bell rang Nikki and I locked up and began the fight for the gold. I slid under her arm that was aiming for a clothesline and kicked her in the back sending her into the ropes her throat across the middle rope. Grinning dangerously I stepped on the back of her throat and held the top rope for extra pressure until the ref reached the count of 4. I was about to hit her with my finisher when I was attacked from behind and the bell was ringing signaling a disqualification. Sliding out of the ring away from the other two members of Team Bella I shrieked in anger as I backed up the ramp before disappearing behind the curtain.

"Alexa, can I just get a word" the blonde interviewer whose name I think is Renee stopped me a bit down the hall. "You haven't been back in almost 11 years, and you get attacked on your first night back. Losing the opportunity to become champion, how does that make you feel" she asked holding the microphone to my lips. "How does that make me feel?" I reiterated "Renee right?" I questioned to which she slowly nodded "I don't care. I didn't come back for the gold, don't get me wrong I'll be gunning for it." I paused catching sight of John down the hallway getting ready to go out to his match. "I came back for one thing and yeah, it's something that Nikki Bella stole from me." I snapped getting angry at how things had gone after I left. "You just said" Renee pointed out confused "I'm not here for the gold. I'm here to reclaim my partner, my best friend. Not the poster boy he is now, not the little lapdog he's turned into." I paused as John walked over. "I'm here to get the man that destroyed anyone who stepped in our way, the Doctor, the REAL champ." I snarled as John and I stepped toe to toe, the cold metal of the US Championship belt around his waist sending goosebumps across my skin. "The REAL John Cena needs to come back, not the WWE's little lap dog" I smirked before panting like a dog and walking away to find Stephanie since I hadn't seen her or anyone since 2004. "Alexa" her voice called as she walked over and pulled me in for a hug. "I can't believe it's you, you look amazing" she pointed out pushing back to arm's length to look me over. "How are you back, why are you back?" she shook her head and started leading me to her office "Never mind that I'm so glad you're here, everyone missed you." She informed as I accepted a hug from Hunter before sitting on the couch so I could tell them everything.

"Your dad called me a few days ago, decided he wanted to go back to the roots of WWE" I shrugged never really understanding the man. "I told him that if I came back I wanted two things, firstly I wanted the REAL John back, my John and second we both would have gold around our waists by next Wrestlemania." I finished watching as they both slowly nodded in semi-understanding. "So why hasn't creative just shipped a new storyline yet?" Hunter asked an arm around his wife. I was about to answer when the door slammed open to reveal, still the US Champion, John Cena, and he was livid a fire in his eyes directed right at me. "They haven't created a new storyline because they know if he has a script he'll do it. And I told them that I want him to make the decision on his own." I started rising to my feet and passing the blue-eyed heart throb. "I told them that he needed to WANT to show who he really is or it'll never get the reaction they want from the fans" I shrugged walking out and away from the three people who were slightly speechless. I wasn't alone long as I was once again joined by an angry John Cena. "What are you playing at Alexanna Marie" he growled using my middle name which he rarely does. "I'm not playing at anything John Anthony" I returned my voice much quieter than I wanted it to be. "Don't fucking lie to me" he growled dragging me down a dark hallway and pinning me to the wall, his head dipping so he could whisper in my ear. "I'm not lying Johnny, you know I'm always honest" I whispered body shaking between him and the wall. "I want you back John, Vince wants you back, the WWE Universe wants you back" I whispered as he got impossibly closer. "No one wants the man you've become, everyone wants the dangerous John Cena back in that ring" I mumbled my breath shortening at the close proximity with the man that I still love.

Cena growled deep in his throat as we heard a whistle followed by clapping from farther down the dark hallway. "Wow Cena, I didn't think you had it in you to do this to Nikki" finally the voice had a face as Dean Ambrose and his buddy Roman Reigns appeared. "Nothing happened Ambrose, why don't you back off and let us finish our discussion" John snarled his blue eyes a light with fire. Clearly this isn't a side of John the boys knew because they slightly backed up with wide eyes. "There's my Johnny" I smirked running a hand across his face as he glared at the other two men. "Embrace this moment love, remember what it felt like to be the real you all the time" I whispered in his ear his arms wrapping around my hips his eyes still on Dean and Roman behind me. "It's time to trade in the fake bitch and Mr. Perfect attitude and come back to all natural and pick up the chain John" I purred before escaping from his grasp and taking my bag from Dean. I had met them a few days ago when I first got to the city, Vince didn't want me stuck on my own so he introduced us. I followed them away from the area and out to the parking lot where I lit a cigarette right away and took a deep drag. Holding it for a few seconds I let the smoke escape my lungs and wisp away into the night air as Nikki and her sister Brie walked outside shortly followed by Daniel Bryan, Alicia and John. "Hey Johnny" I called getting his attention as they passed sending a little wave to his girlfriend as I took another drag and let it go. "When you're ready to drop the tuxes and champagne and come back to the dark side, I'll be waiting" I offered before walking off with Dean to his and Roman's SUV. It was harder to see John and not be able to have him as my own, but I had all the faith in the world that it wouldn't be long till we were reunited for good.

I followed Dean and Roman into the bar and over to a table in the corner where we'd be able to just hang out and chill. "So they really want him to go back to being Heel after so long?" Roman asked as Dean handed us each our drinks. "Everyone knows the fans are getting sick of Super Cena, it was also part of the stipulations for me coming back. You would love him if you saw the real him" I smirked remembering the good days. "I saw the real him for seconds tonight and I like it" Dean commented before asking if we wanted to play some darts. After that it was all fun and games none of us worried about work and just having a good time.

I only own Alexanna :) Feedback welcome!


End file.
